I want to be happy
by pyroluver
Summary: Rogue is sick of living with the X-men and goes back to the brotherhood
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything  
  
She was truly happy for once in her life she was happy, but they took it all away.  
  
Rogue sat on her bed at the Xavior's institute for gifted youngsters staring at a picture. Not just any picture but a picture before she had ever even met the Xmen, when she was with the Brotherhood. The picture had Todd mid catching a fly, Freddy who had a foot long sub that was half eaten plus he had some lettuce in his hair. There was Lance who had his car keys on his index finger twirling them trying to look tuff, Pietro who Rogue had just drug out of the shower (he already got his clothes on!) with his hair all messed up and he had his tong out and his eyes crossed. And lastly there she was in the middle smiling, not just one of those fake smiles but a real genuine smile, plus the guys made her dress up in a school girl outfit her hair in pigtails too. She was truly happy.  
  
For the past two months she had been with the X-men she had been picked on, pushed down stairs, froze in the pool, pushed into the pool from her balcony, stuck in a wall, and criticized.  
  
But it all came down to what happens right now.  
  
"Rogue why are you still obsessed with those losers their bad news. You should be happy your with us and feel privileged." Jean said like a bitch she is. "Gah, Fuck you Jean, Fuck you and all the fucking people in this stupid institute, I'm so going back to the Brotherhood!" Rogue yelled as she started to pack her stuff. "Uh I'm telling the Professor." Jean said running out of the room.  
  
After Rogue had packed all of her stuff she headed out of the mansion. "Stripes where ya headed to?" Logan said. "None of ya business." Rogue said walking out of the gates.  
  
"Okay remind myself to remember how far away the brotherhood actually is." She said to herself walking up to the Brotherhoods house. Rogue knocked on the door it opened and there stood Toad.  
  
Before Toad could say anything Rogue engulfed him in a tight hug. "Uh, Guys I think Rogues gone crazy." Toad yelled to the other people in the house. Soon the whole brotherhood was in the living room.  
  
"SoRogueyyoustayingwithusnowanddumpingtheXfreaks?" Pietro asked in his super quick voice. "Yup," She said before she hugged him.  
  
Lance and Toad soon joined the hug. Fred couldn't hold it anymore he ran up and engulfed all of them in a tight hug, "Rogue we've missed you so much." He said, "I've missed ya'll to." Rogue said.  
  
Rogue was happy again she was truly happy.  
  
Okay what did you think. Do you think I should keep going or just stop? Read and Review please. ~pyroluver 


	2. happy

Hey all pyroluver here… sorry I haven't updated in like four months but im here now….  
  
I own nothing…  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers  
  
A special thanks to Ambrosia for they gave me very helpful constructive criticism key word constructive…Thanks.  
  
Rogue yawned as she woke up. Smiling she rushed down the hallway and jumped down the stairs right on to Pietro. "Heya Pie-Pie, we should do something, come on lets go." Rogue said as she grabbed Pietro's hand and rushed out of the door.  
  
"Whoa Rogue what's up with you?" Pietro asked once she had finally stopped rambling about random things.  
  
She stopped and smiled, "Ah'm just so glad to be back."  
  
"I'm glad to have you back Roguey." he smirked  
  
"You know ah hate that name Speedy." Rogue matched his smirk.  
  
"And you know I hate-" "Watch out!!" Rogue yelled but it was to late even for Pietro to dodge the optic beam, which hit him straight in his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my Go Pietro are you alright?" Rogue franticly asked, "Yeah I'm fine I think." he replied getting up.  
  
"What in the hell has gotten into you Summers?!?" Rogue marched up to him.  
  
"Me? What's the matter with you Rogue, hanging around with that trash." Scott sneered.  
  
"For one he is not trash ya are, two I live with him now, and three I should be able to hang out with anyone I please with out them getting lasered to death." Rogue was now straight in his face.  
  
"Rogue you are coming home right now young lady." Scott said being an idiot  
  
"Did you not just hear that I am living with the Brotherhood now?" she asked rolling her eyes at him and walked away.  
  
Yes yes I know really short but what can ya do?  
  
pyroluver 


End file.
